A New Life: Chapter 14: Walking Away
by betterthings89
Summary: This saga is about the lives of the children of Lilly&Oliver and their friends children too. This chapter is about having second thoughts, new possibilities, and friendship changing events. Please leave reviews!


_* I hope you like this! __**Please leave reviews**__!_

_* The previous chapter took place when Jimmy was 15 ½ and Rose was 13 ½ and Michael was 11 ½._

_*This chapter takes place when Jimmy is days away from 16, Rose nearly 14, and Michael is nearly 12._

**A New Life**

**-Chapter 14: Walking Away–**

It was a hot summer day in Malibu. A blond haired boy who was not yet fourteen was asking his father for advice about a girl. "Dad, I really like her. We've been doing a lot together lately. So I've gotten to know her." The boy said. "I don't hear a question in there. Are you saying you want to date her?" His father asked. "Yeah, I think that's what I was getting at." The boy said. "Well what's she like?" His father asked. "She's really pretty. She's got a funny sense of humor, kind of weird. But for some reason I laugh even if I know it's not funny. She's smart. She was valedictorian at eighth grade graduation. She's got some nice cur…" The boy said, he was cut off by his father. "That's enough detail I think. Let's just focus on the 'smart with a good personality' part. I'm glad to hear that. I was hoping you wouldn't be going after girls as lightheaded as the ones your brother brings home." His father said. "Hey! They weren't lightheaded. They were… slightly challenged." His older brother said. "Name one girl you've dated so far, Roger, that's been brighter than a twelve watt." Their father said. "Cindy was smart and that Australian accent…" Roger said. "Oh yeah, Cindy, she'll make a good flight attendant some day. _Oh, I'm sorry sir, would you like a stronger drink_?" Their father said mockingly. "I'm going over to Joann's where it's fun, see ya." Roger said.

"So what's this girl's name?" The father asked. "Her name's Rose. Rose Oken. She's been nice to me ever since we moved here from LA. It was creepy at first. But she's really cool." The boy said. "Well then what are you sitting around here for with your old dad?" His father asked. "So you think I should do it?" The boy asked, albeit seeming a little slow. "Yes, you should do it. Don't be shy. You've never been like that before. You've always had a big mouth." His father teased him. "Thanks dad. That really helps a lot." The boy said. "Look, you'll be fine. Now don't sit around here anymore. Go get 'er Ben." His father said. "Okay, hope it goes well." Benjamin Linus said to his father as he walked out the door. "Do worry, you'll be fine! You're my son, how can you not be!" Jacob shouted to his son.

"So how's single life treatin' ya J?" Andy asked. "The same as it was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that... like I let its favorite cat run away." Jimmy said. "No need to get hostile Jimmy." Sam said. "I'm not, it's just you guys keep asking me the same thing day after day." Jimmy said. "And you keep making jokes day after day. Yesterday it was 'Like I totaled its car' the day before that it was 'like I had my mother sing for it'. That's not cool by the way, raggin' on your mom like that." Sam said. "Sorry I'll come up with better one-liners. Good enough?" Jimmy asked. "No, you need to deal with it." Sam said. "What makes you think I'm not dealing with it? Maybe I'm over it. Ever think of that?" Jimmy asked. "Actually no. One of the hottest girls in Malibu broke up with you and you just went on like it was nothing. You didn't shed a tear. You just acted like you never knew her." Andy said. "First of all Alice is not the hottest girl in Malibu. I've seen at least three just today, that where twice as hot. And second, I did take it bad; I just didn't have a huge break down. And lastly, I'm a man and men don't cry. Besides I'm better off without her." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, that is the biggest load of b I've ever heard. I hate it when people say 'I'm better off without her'. It's so stupid. And they almost never actually believe it. And 'men don't cry'? Really? What is this? The nineteen-fifties?" Sam said. "Ok, what do you want me to say. 'I miss her every day. A piece of me dies every time I see her with _him_. I wish it could've been different. Ok, I admit all of it. So what?" Jimmy said. "So, it's a good step. You can start to move on. And don't sell Alice short…she is fine!" Sam said. "Dude, don't say her name. I don't wanna hear it. And you have a girlfriend. I don't think Emily would wanna hear that you have your eyes on other girls." Jimmy said. "I was just being honest. It doesn't mean I was hitting on her or something." Sam said. "And I am moving on. In two months I'll be a junior, I'll have my license and maybe a new girlfriend too. How about that?" Jimmy said. "I still don't see why you need a new girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with the old one." Andy said. "You're right, there's nothing wrong with the old one…except … oh yeah… she's seeing someone else now. So it's kind of not an option to patch things up and get back together. Why don't you two just drop it?" Jimmy said, starting to get frustrated.

"Fine, how's work?" Sam asked. "They let me see patients every once in a while." Jimmy said. "That must be fun. Getting to see all the cuts, and blood, and vomit, and stuff." Andy said. "Actually it's not that bad. That stuff doesn't really bother me." Jimmy said. "Well good for you. I could never stand to see all that stuff." Andy said. "Wow, and come to think, all these years I thought you where this guy that had this really thick skin. You think you know a person." Jimmy said. "Having thick skin and being fat are two different things. Besides I don't have either of those now." Andy said. "Well the only thing that really does get me is the few times I've gone up to 'Critical Care' I had to get over the whole 'Here today, gone tomorrow' thing." Jimmy said. "Yeah, I could see how that could be depressing." Sam said. "I wouldn't say it depresses me. It just makes me think…" Jimmy said. "Yeah, so me and Em are going to see a movie. I'll see you guys later." Sam said. "Later." Andy said. "Later, man." Jimmy said.

Alex was heading toward the pier to meet up with Rose. He was fourteen now and had a lot more confidence than he was used to. He had made up his mind; today was the day he was going to do it. Today was the day he was going to tell Rose he loved her. He thought he might even ask her to be his girlfriend. He had never felt better than he did at this moment. He thought it was the perfect time to make a move. Rose hadn't mentioned Ben Linus in over a month. She seemed to have gotten him out of her head. This was slightly suspect, though, because she was still spending quite a bit of time with him. But it didn't matter to Alex. Before he knew it she would be his girlfriend and she wouldn't care one way or another about Ben. It made him smile brighter than he'd smiled in a long time. He had had so much heartache when it came to Rose that he almost thought it too good to be true. But he wasn't going to miss the chance.

Alex approached the pier and began walking down the old wooden planks to the place where they always met. And before long he saw the sight he had been waiting to see all day. There she was…and there he was too. Blonde and arrogant as the sun was hot. It was Ben, and he was talking to Rose. They were smiling at each other and laughing. Secretly Alex though Ben must be laughing at him the way self important athletes laugh at the person who comes in second to them. He wasn't about to give up. Alex figured maybe they were just having a really funny conversation. After all Rose was very funny, Alex knew, even when she wasn't funny. _"But if they're just joking around why doesn't she stop staring into his eyes like that? Why are they holding hands now? Are they about to kiss?" _Alex thought to himself. He couldn't take it any longer. "Rose I lov…" He began to shout. But he decided against it. It was better to tuck tail between his legs and not get hurt any more. He ran in the other direction as fast as he could. Rose and Ben looked in the direction in which they had heard her name called from. "I could have sworn I heard my name." Rose said. "Nah. It was nothing. Now where were we?" Ben asked. They leaned in and kissed. Ben smiled. He had done it; he had won the fight against his nerves. She was his girlfriend, and he was going to take care that it stayed that way.

Meanwhile Alice was on yet another date with her new boyfriend, of two months, Harry Warr. They went to a beach side restaurant and got lunch. "You know I think it's really cute how you get something, and scrape everything off. But then you eat it anyway." Harry said with a smile. Alice laughed. The comment he had made was anything but funny, but for some reason with his Australian accent, it seemed somehow laughable. It was a strange thing too because whenever Jimmy had said something that made her laugh she actually thought it was funny. With Harry she was just laughing because it sounded cute with an accent. "You know I still can't get past that accent of yours." Alice said. "You mean it bothers you? I don't know if there's anything I can do about it." Harry said. "No, it definitely isn't a bad thing. I think it's really cute." Alice said. Alice got to thinking _"Jimmy always apologized for things he couldn't help. But still I'm glad Harry's this polite." _"I hope you didn't want to date me just to hear me speak. I mean that's flattering and all, but I don't think I was looking for a relationship like that." Harry said. "Oh no, that had nothing to do with it. You're an awesome guy and I wanted to move on from Jimmy. You know, get a fresh start with somebody. And you're a great guy so, yeah there's a lot more to it than me thinking you're cute." Alice said. "And there's a lot more to it than me thinking you're attractive as well." Harry said in a sophisticate sounding voice.

"Well I'm glad. Jimmy used to tell me how beautiful he thought I was. So it's good that it's not all about that with us." Alice said. _"It wasn't like that with Jimmy either. We had a lot more. But I can have a lot with Harry too."_ Alice thought. "So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked her. "Well we could walk down the beach together." She said. "That sounds like a fun idea. As long as I've been here in California I've never just walked down the beach." Harry said. "Well then I think it's about time. Let's go over there. That where Jimmy and I usually walk." Alice said, not realizing that she was bringing Jimmy up more than a little. As they moved away from the table Alice noticed that Harry stepped aside and let her walk in front of him, just like Jimmy always did.

As they made their way down the beach Harry began to walk closer to her side. He slipped his hand unobtrusively over to hers and locked his fingers in with hers. _"Just like Jimmy did it. But he did it without me noticing."_ Alice thought. "I lived in the hills in the countryside of Australia so I'd never seen the sun hit the ocean like that before. It's quite a view." Harry said. "Yup, that's why people are always out here." Alice said. _"Lame." _She thought. She couldn't shake the feeling that Jimmy was a lot more interesting than this guy. "_But at least Harry wouldn't get into stupid fights like Jimmy did. But is that a good reason to date a person. Cause they don't get into fights." _She thought. "Oh there's some beach chairs. Why don't we sit for a while?" Alice asked. "Ok, I'll take right you take left." Harry said. They sat down in the tall wooden beach chairs that Alice had spotted. "So, ready for junior year?" Harry asked her trying to spark up a conversation to light up an otherwise dull date. "No. Not even a little. I need my summers. They keep me sane in between school years." Alice said. "I guess you're right. In Australia we went all year long and got the week at the end of each month off. So I guess I'm just not as used to having this much time off as you are." Harry said. "It's not like I don't have anything to do. I do have that job coaching the Youth League girls' summer softball team. That's pretty fun. And then there's dates with you." Alice said. "You're right, summer is a good thing. But you know what they say about to much of a good thing?" Harry said.

"You know Harry; it's not quite what I'd been thinking." Alice blurted out. She had been thinking it all afternoon. In fact she had been thinking along these lines for weeks already. But this was the first time she had said it out loud. She had not meant to. She had wanted to, but she wasn't sure how. And now that it had slipped out, she wasn't sure how where to go with it. "What isn't what you where thinking?" Harry asked her. "Us…dating. I don't know. It's just…you're so cute and so smart and everything. But it just doesn't seem like there's that much in common between the two of us. I keep thinking you're perfectly fine as a boyfriend, but it just doesn't feel…" Alice said. "It doesn't feel the same as when you where with your ex." Harry finished for her. "It's not that. It's not about him at all." Alice said. This is where the lies started.

"Is it something I did? I mind my manners. I try to be a gentleman with you. I try to think of things to say that make you smile." Harry said slightly frantically, and in his customary elegance. "It's nothing you did. You've been nothing but the best I could hope for. You've done…and said all the right things. But…Well all I can say is it's not you. It's definitely not you, it's me." Alice said. She immediately regretted having said it in the way she had for she knew that every boy's worst nightmare was to hear the words 'It's not you it's me'. Because it was always blatantly that it was a bald-faced lie. But she couldn't tell him the truth that she preferred her old boyfriend, and he was a bit of a letdown. "So it's not me…but you're still breaking up with me, right?" Harry said. "No, I'm not. I don't want to break up with you. I…I just need some time." Alice said. "Time for what?" Harry asked anxiously. "Time to think." Alice put simply.

This was another lie, and Alice knew it was just as transparent as the last, maybe even more so. She knew that when someone said 'I need time' the other person knew immediately it meant 'I want to break up with you, but I need to find a way to let you down without hurting your feelings too badly.' But it was the best method she could come up with. And the truth was she did need time to think. She needed to think about whether she should try to get back together with Jimmy or just stay single for a while. It didn't seem complicated when it was put to words. But in truth, in her heart these decisions where the biggest she'd ever had to face. She realized she needed another person to talk to, to help her make the right decision. "Ok, take all the time you need. You know how to get me." Harry said. He then promptly stood and walked off the beach in the direction that led to his house. Alice sat there for several minutes and then decided to go home. There was nothing for her to do at the moment but be alone with her thoughts. She got up to go home and as she walked down the beach a boy several years younger than her came into her line of sight. His face was covered in tears and he looked like he was about to drown in sorrow. He looked slightly familiar to her, but she was sure she didn't know his name. "Hey aren't you a friend of Jimmy's sister?" She called out to him. When she got no answer from him, she just kept heading for home. She thought nothing of it. After all she really didn't know him.

Alex had wanted to answer her; he had wanted to find somebody to let loose the explosion of emotions he had tearing up his insides at the moment. But he realized it would be too painful to talk about. So he just kept walking and ignored her inquiry into something he figured no one could ever understand or even attempt to fathom. He couldn't think of anywhere to go to escape into his misery. So he went to the only place he had been able to be alone in a long time. As he approached the rock formation, far away from any beach goers, he kneeled down and slumped up against the back of the rock. The tide was in so the water beat harshly against his back, but he did not care. It was almost as though physical pain would bring some solace to the deep emotional pain he was enduring. But it wasn't nearly enough to take his mind off his heartbreak. He sat there, the water now beating against his bare back. He felt that the shirt he had worn when he saw _it _happen was somehow soiled and he could no longer stand to wear it. He was rather slim so he felt every sharp particle of water bite into his back. He longed to flee this ordeal of physical and emotional pain. But nothing seemed to come to him. All he could do was sit there and wallow in pity. He could not even find the will to stand and move away from the waves of water cascading against his back.

Hours later he had not moved, but he had lost himself inside his head. His thoughts, as they had the last time he had been here, turned to those of contentment and fantasy. He envisioned himself with Rose. They were happy and together at last. She was his girlfriend. They walked together hand in hand as if they joined by the fingers and it was a natural and utterly necessary connection. He felt the warmth of her touch on the skin of his hand. And she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled slightly up at him. They spoke soft and endearing words to each other and had only the most blissful feelings for each other. It was not important to be overly physical with each other because they shared a strong emotional connection that stemmed from the heart and the soul. It was as if they where two halves that completed each other. There entire beings revolved around their love for each other. Noting else came close to what they had for each other. He loved her and she loved him.

Suddenly a particularly strong wave slammed him back into reality as well as flat onto his face. He thought about staying like that. Letting the wet sands of the beach swallow him down along with all his pain. Reality was not as grand and perfect as it was in his fantasy. But the desire only lasted for several seconds. That is until he felt a hand rubbing against his bare shoulder. He threw himself over into a sitting position and looked to see who it was that had dared to invade his tragic privacy. It was none other than Kristen Bauer, the girl that always seemed to find him in his time of great need. Alex jumped to his feet and brushed all the sand off his body. "Are you alright Alex?" Kristen asked sweetly. "Yeah, I guess so." He responded. He suddenly realized she was smiling quite broadly at him. "What are you smiling at me like that for?" Alex demanded. He really didn't feel like seeing anyone smile, considering the dark place he was in at the moment. "Nothing…"She said. She was staring at him smiling, and suddenly it dawned on him as to why. He still wasn't wearing his shirt. His face turned bright red. He was thoroughly embarrassed by the situation. He wrapped his arms around as much of his midsection as possible. But it was a futile maneuver. He could only cover so much of himself, especially due to the small growth spurt he had had recently. One part covered was another part exposed and the mortification was increasing by the second. He then got his wits about him and started to look for where he had placed his shirt. When he found it he attempted, in vain, to pull the soaked shirt over his head.

He realized Kristen was now giggling at his plight. "It's not funny." Alex insisted. "Yes it is. I think you're adorable." Kristen said. "What did you just say?" Alex demanded. "I said you're adorable. You're so awkward around girls, it makes you funny." Kristen said. "Well I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Can't you just go away?" Alex pleaded. "It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt on before. I've been on the beach with my friends at the same time as you and Rose." She said. "Well fine then, don't go see if I care." Alex said defiantly. "I'm assuming you're in the same boat as you where the last time I found you huddled up alone?" Kristen poked at him. "How'd you guess?" Alex said sarcastically. "I don't have to be a genius. You're crazy about that girl and now she's going out with somebody that's not you." Kristen said. "Yeah, you got any suggestions?" Alex asked. "Well there's one thing you might not have thought of." She said. "What? What is it? I'll try anything." Alex said desperately. "Well…I don't know." Kristen said. "Come on, tell me. Can't you see I'm dying here?" Alex begged. "You're not dying Alex." Kristen said. "Well…you know what I mean. Now what is it you think I should do?" Alex asked as if life itself was at risk. "You might not like it. I really don't think it's at all what you had in mind." Kristen told him. "How do you know? You can't know unless you tell me. What is it?" Alex demanded in his most desperate tone.

"This." She said, and she moved closer to him and kissed him straight on the lips. For a moment Alex was frozen in shock. She pulled away and stared at him. He seemed to be frozen in place. But before she could say anything he dropped the soaked shirt he had been trying to untangle and leaned in kissing her back. They pulled apart after several seconds but they didn't move apart. They moved closer together and pulled each other into a hug. Kristen wrapped her arms around him placing them on the bare skin of his back. There she massaged his shoulder blades and whispered into his ears. "It'll be alright. You'll be alright." She whispered. And when he got to thinking he realized she was right. He would be alright. The embrace didn't last for long. But it didn't have to. When they stood apart Alex knew he was going to be alright. He could be happy once more. He knew she had been right. This wasn't something he had considered. He had never entertained the notion that he could be with anyone other than Rose. But now he knew there were other possibilities. "Alex, take my towel, you're shivering." Kristen said wrapping a towel around his long, thin back and over his shoulders. "Thanks." He whispered quietly.

"You're right; I think I will be okay." Alex said. "That's good. So can we be friends?" Kristen asked as they walked back down the beach towards civilization. "Yeah, but I think you were right." Alex said. "Right about what?" Kristen asked him. "About me…about there not being only one person." Alex said. "I didn't really say that. But I guess that is what I was trying to get you to realize." Kristen said. "You wanna go out some time? You know like on a date or something?" Alex asked. "Sure, I'd like that a lot." Kristen said. "Yeah me too." Alex said. "To tell the truth I've had a big crush on you for a while now." Kristen said. "Really?" Alex said, cracking a smile. "Yeah, I think it started when I saw you outside the school during that play. You know, when you were out there crying?" Kristen asked. "Oh, so you like me cause I'm somebody vulnerable?" Alex stabbed at her. "No, that's not it at all. It was just that was the first time I'd been able to share anything personal with you and you seemed like a really great…sensitive guy." Kristen. "Oh, thanks. That's nice to hear." Alex said. They walked down the beach and gradually Kristen worked her hand around Alex's. She wasn't the one he had envisioned this with. But he was now discovering that he could indeed be happy with someone other than Rose. He knew that someday maybe the time would be right for him to try again with Rose but for now he could go on.

The next day Alice was leaving the recreation center where she coached girls' softball on odd days of the week. She had gotten about half way home when she saw Sam walking down the sidewalk ahead of her. She recognized him from his distinctly red hair. He was alone at the moment, his girlfriend was working and he was heading home from the sushi restaurant he worked at. Alice considered it good fortune that she had caught him while he was by himself, because although he was alone now, he would most likely be meeting up with either Jimmy or his girlfriend before long. And she had decided he was the one she needed to talk to. "Hey Sam, wait up!" She shouted to him. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, you!" He shouted back. It had been something they had kept up since they were little. "Hey, you!" She responded the way she always had. "What's up Alice?" Sam asked as they fell into stride beside each other. "I've been thinking about what happened between Jimmy and me." Alice said.

"Yeah, and what've you been thinking exactly?" Sam asked. "Do you think I made a mistake breaking up with him? Do you think maybe I should've been a little more understanding?" Alice asked. "That's not really something I can answer." Sam said. "Why not?" Alice asked. "Cause I'm not the one that was dating him. I don't know how it made you feel seeing him get into trouble like that." Sam said. "What can you tell me then?" Alice asked. "Well I can tell you he's not gotten into anything like that since the last time you two spoke…which was the day you broke up." Sam said. "Yeah, I haven't really seen him at all since then. I didn't want to see him at all, at first. And then I started dating Harry, and I think I'm breaking up with him. So is there anything different?" Alice asked. "Wait you're breaking up with Harry Warr? The guy with that accent that drives all the girls wild. Why?" Sam said. "Shut up!" She said smacking him in the arm. "Well why are you?" Sam asked her again. "It's just not working…it's not the same as…" Alice said. "I think I know what you mean." Sam said.

"So what's new with Jimmy?" Alice asked a second time. "Well he's been seeing a counselor to help find ways to deal with the…you know 'rough edges' he has. It's working really well I think. There seems to be a lot more of the 'cool Jimmy Oken' and less and less of the 'don't mess with me I'm big bad Jimmy'. I mean I'm not saying he's not using his normal way to deal with it. He is." Sam said. "You mean…?" Alice asked. "Yeah, that's what I mean." Sam said. "He's not eating too much junk like he used to? Putting on weight that way?" Alice asked. "No, he doesn't like to do that. And he can't anyway. Remember, diabetes? He doesn't really know how to work junk into that. So he just doesn't." Sam said. "And he's…"Alice started. "He's fine. You're really concerned about him aren't you? You still care." Sam said. "Yeah, he's my best friend in the world. I can't not worry about him if I don't know for sure." Alice said. "Hey, what about me?" Sam said. "You're my best friend too. I care about you. But I've seen you in the last six months. And you know…" Alice said. "Yeah, I know. Jimmy's you're _best _friend." Sam said. "Glad you understand. So what d'you think I should do about all this then?" Alice asked.

"Have you talked it out with Harry?" Sam asked. "Yes and no. I told him I need time to think." Alice said. "Ouch, I feel bad for him." Sam said. "What do you mean you feel bad for him?" Alice demanded. "You know what I mean. He knows what's coming and you're making him suffer." Sam said. "Yeah, that is kind of mean isn't it? I didn't mean to, it's just I wanted to figure out how to do it and I needed someone to talk to." Alice said. "So you came to me? The Sam man." Sam said. "'The Sam man'! Hah, I remember when you used to call yourself that and hoped it would catch on. You where so cute when you where little." Alice said. "When I was little? I still am." Sam retorted. "So what do you think I should do?" Alice said. "Well I think you should go and explain things to Harry as soon as you're done talking to me. And try to let him down easy. He's a good guy I think he'll be understanding. And you're so transparent, he probably won't wonder why." Sam said. "Cheap shot." Alice said, elbowing him in the arm. "Hey, stop that I bruise easily." Sam said. "So after I do that, then what?" Alice asked. "Then call me, and I'll tell Jimmy you want to talk to him. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to." Sam said. "Thanks a lot Sam. You're such a good guy." Alice said. She smiled and pulled him into a warm hug. "I love you Sam." Alice said. "What?" Sam said, a look of shock covering his face. "Sorry, I mean as a friend. Didn't mean to confuse you. It came out wrong." Alice said. "It's all good. I suppose I love you as a friend too." Sam said. As they moved apart they looked each other in the eyes and for a moment they both thought a kiss was coming. But they shrugged it off easily. "Alright, I'll see ya later 'Sam man'!" Alice said. "See ya later you." Sam said.

Alice moved off in the direction of Harry's house. When she rang the doorbell she was greeted by the inviting presence of Harry's father Joe Warr. "Hello Alice. Nice to see you around." He said in an accent twice as thick as his sons'. "Hi Mr. Warr. Can I talk to Harry?" Alice asked. "Sure thing love. Harry ya gull friend is here." Joe yelled to his son. "He'll be here in a moment…oh here he is." Joe said. "Hi Alice." Harry said as he walked out onto the front porch. "I'll be back in laater daad." Harry said with his usual accent. "Okay…layyta." Joe said closing the door behind them. "So, what is it Alice?" Harry asked. "I need to talk you about…us." Alice said. "I think I know what you're going to say." Harry said. "Okay, well then that makes this easier." Alice said. "Can we at least stay friends?" Harry asked. "Of course…But wow you could not be making this easier…Wow that sounded really callous." Alice said. "It's alright. I understand why. You don't have to explain anything to me." Harry said. "I'm sorry but I feel like I owe you a little closure. This was kind of abrupt." Alice said. "Alright say whatever you need to. But just so you know, I knew we weren't connecting. I think I saw it coming." Harry said. "Well I've tried my best not to bring it up. But I never really got over Jimmy. I guess I didn't want to. You're a great guy and all but he and I really had a thing. And I think I might have acted too rashly breaking up with him the way I did. So…" Alice said.

"I guess there's really nothing else to say, huh?" Harry said, looking down at his feet. "Guess not." Alice said. Harry moved up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya around love." Harry said. Calling someone 'love' for an Australian was like calling them 'friend' to an American. So Alice knew where they stood. She turned and began to walk away, but she turned back around and leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya around Harry." Alice said. She turned around and walked down the path back to the street and made her way towards the beach pier. As soon as she was a good distance from Harry's house she pulled out her phone and said 'Sam' into the bottom of it. Moments later his slightly pail, slightly freckled face appeared on the screen. "Alice what is it?" He asked. "You said when I was ready you could get Jimmy to meet me." She said. "Yeah, that was…what half an hour ago? You're really in a hurry aren't you? What's up with that?" He asked. "I don't know. Can you get him?" Alice asked anxiously. "Sure. But I'm out with Em right now; I don't really know where he is." He said. "Call him, tell him to meet me in the spot under the pier in fifteen minutes, he'll know what I mean." She said. "But Alice I'm…" He was cut off; Alice had pressed the end call button on the screen.

She took off running towards the beach and the pier. To her surprise he was already there waiting for her when she got there. He must have run to get there. "Jimmy I'm so glad you came."Alice exclaimed. "Of course I came…I'll always come when you ask." Jimmy said. His voice sounded deeper than she remembered. And even thought it was just one sentence Alice sensed a heightened amount of maturity and the way he carried himself seemed more adult. Also his shoulders where slightly broader and Sam had been right Jimmy was noticeably more muscular. He seemed to carry that in a way that said he didn't care about it, the way he had always professed not to. His hair was the same short and standing up the way it had been for the last four years. That was to be expected though. Jimmy had explained long ago that 'Oken men like to keep their hair one way for a long time'. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, moving closer. Alice now noticed he was slightly taller as well. "I think I was too quick with you, you know breaking up with you and all. I made a mistake." Alice said. "Well that's nice of you to say. But I don't agree." Jimmy said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked, confused. "Well you where right, I was way too immature for someone as great as you. I jumped into things without thinking and I deserved what happened. So I'm hoping the fact that you're talking to me again means you wanna be friends again. I'll be sixteen tomorrow so it'd be nice to start of fresh with you." Jimmy said. "You never stopped being my friend, but I was hoping we could go back to the way it was before." Alice said. "I don't know if that's possible." Jimmy said.

"Why? Did you start dating another girl?" Alice asked. "No, but we've both…changed. If we where to start dating again, things would be different." Jimmy said. "I'm okay with that." Alice said. "So then what about Harry?" Jimmy asked. "Umm… he and I agreed it just wasn't working. Don't worry he took it alright I think." Alice said. "That's good. So you're definitely not mad at me anymore?" Jimmy asked. "No, I could never stay mad at you Jimmy, I love you. No come on." Alice exclaimed. "What? Where?" Jimmy asked in a slightly confused stupor. "Just come on!" She said again. They both ran down the beach towards the setting sun. They laughed giddily as they ran, waves splashing close to them as they went. Jimmy ground to a halt as something dawned on him. Alice stopped ahead of him and looked back. "What's wrong? It's a beautiful night, what're you standing around for?" Alice asked. "You said you loved me." Jimmy said. "Yeah, and?" Alice asked. "Well… I just wasn't expecting that. I don't know what to say except the obvious. And I know it's true, I've known it ever since you said you didn't care that I all of a sudden had diabetes problems. I love you too Alice." Jimmy said. If a person where to see them at this moment all they would see was two silhouettes kissing against the setting sun.

_**Notes to the readers:**_

***Reviews are much appreciated!!**

_** This is the fourteenth chapter of my story "A New Life". If you haven't read my first saga you may not know where these characters are coming from. So you might want to read it, or at least "Meant to Be Parts 5-9". This story takes place before the end of "Meant To Be"._

_***Lilly and Oliver, and Miley and Jackson are in their thirties/forties. Jimmy is __**nearly 16. **__Rose is __**nearly 14. **__Michael and Susan (Miley's daughter), and Robbie Rod (Jackson's son) are all __**nearly 12.**_

_****If you want to find my other stories (My first saga) click on my screen name on the top of this page, and you can find my stories on my profile. If you want to stay updated as to when I post new chapters, please subscribe to my username!!_

_*****There will be more in the near future. So I hope you will continue reading. I have no idea how long this saga will last. I have ideas for somewhere between 21 and 25 chapters or more. So it will be longer than "Meant to Be" probably quite a bit longer. _


End file.
